Fifteen (episode)
'''Fifteen '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Appear Appearance # Fifteen # Step Squads Plot Hush, hush! Agent Fifteen is here with a new way to save the day: the Super Special Secret Step Squad! Synopsis Ten and Five are hiding and sneaking about. They come up with each other. 10 + 5 = 15 Meet Fifteen, a Super Special Secret Step Squad Agent. Hush hush. Fifteen forms a step-shape as Nine walks down with a biscuit and a glass of milk. Suddenly, Nine's biscuit falls into the milk and calls for Step Squad. Fifteen separates into Numberblocks 1-5 as Step Squad, all of whom are here to help. Just then, Eight gets a boo-boo and calls for Step Squad. Just then, a cat is stuck in a tree and meows for help. The song ends when the Step Squad Numberblocks add up to become Fifteen. Lyrics Fifteen I’m a number with ambition I’m a number on a mission With a talent that you won’t believe Despite my size I’m a master of disguise And I’ve got a little trick up my sleeve Hush, hush! Nine, Aah! Help! My biscuit has fallen into my milk! This is a job for... Step Squad! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Step Squad! We’re the Super Special Secret Step Squad We can make your problem disappear We’re the Super Special Secret Step Squad We’re gonna make it better You‘ll never even know I was here! The Super Special Secret Step Squad is here! Step one: Remove the milk That’ll get you started Step two: Remove the biscuit And now we’re on our way Step three: Replace the milk Don’t be downhearted Step four: Replace the biscuit We’re gonna save the day! Step five: We go into overdrive As we give you a straw... Thanks! And vanish away... Yum yum! Octoblock, ouch! I’ve got an Octo-boo boo! This is a job for... Step Squad! The Super Special Secret Step Squad is here! Step one: Check the boo-boo That’ll get you started Step two : Nee-naw! Nee-naw! And now we’re on our way Step three: See the doctor Don’t be downhearted! Step four: Bandage boo-boo! We’re gonna save the day! Step five: We go into overdrive As we make it all better And vanish away... All better now! Meow! Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow... Meow Meow! The Super Special Secret Step Squad is here! Meow! Step one: Get a ladder! That’ll get you started Step two: Light up the tree And now we’re on our way Step three: Call an alien! Don’t be downhearted Step four: Beam up the cat! We’re gonna save the day! Step five: We go into overdrive As we beam it back down and vanish away... Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Step Squad! We’re the Super Special Secret Step Squad! We can make your problem disappear We’re the Super Special Secret Step Squad! We’re gonna make it better, and you’ll never even know we were here I’m a number with ambition I’m a number on a mission With a talent that you won’t believe Despite my size I’m a master of disguise And I’ve got five friends Who will come and and solve your problem Then we’ll leave Cause we’re the Super Special Secret Step Squad! One! Plus two Plus three Plus four Plus five... Equals... Fifteen! Hush, hush! Trivia * Song: The Super Special Secret Step Squad * 0, 6-7 and 11-14 are absent in this episode. * Ten only appears in the beginning, when she adds up with Five. * One of the the aliens from Blast Off returns. Gallery 31ADAF0B-51E4-46B1-8B22-4304D30CC1DE.jpeg| Bandaged Eight.PNG|EIGHT LOOKS LIKE A MUMMY E2C9E555-DC39-40CB-A962-8DCB3B34C183.png|Four jumps on Eight while he's a mummy OH EIGHT WHAT JUST HAPPENED.jpg|nee naw nee naw nee naw nee naw nee naw maxresdefault.jpg|DOES THIS MAKE ME A DOUBLE AGENT Category:Episodes